Snow White Queen and Her Huntsman
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Ned came not one, but two Targaryen children. One is mothered by Elia Martell and one by Lyanna Stark, but they shared the same father who is once called the Dragon Prince name Rhaegar Targaryen. However, Ned was not expecting two children who has no idea that they are siblings yet they fallen in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

"_But we do not choose our deaths. The Norns do that at the foot of Yggdrasil and I imagined one of those three Fates holding the shears above my thread. She was ready to cut, and all that mattered now was to keep tight hold of my sword so that the winged women would take me to Valhalla's feasting-hall." _

― _Bernard Cornwell, Death of Kings_

* * *

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

**Prologue**

No one knew about the secret marriage to not only Rhaegar and Lyanna wedding, but Elia Martell had recently given birth to a five day child. A daughter's name Valaena Targaryen to show Rhaegar that this is her child and she will name her the way she liked. Yes, she had completed her duties, but to Rhaegar it is not enough.

She was born from a falling star dubs the name Valaena "Fallen Star" Targaryen.

Jaime Lannister had broken his oath that night by stabbing him right into his back. Aerys was mumbling and crawling, but he didn't get far.

"Burn…them all," Aerys made his last words that surprises Jaime himself. He lay there dead in his throne room.

So, Jaime made a run for it to find Rhaegar wife and children. The youngest princess Valaena is sleeping in her bed without a care in the world. Jaime quickly enters the room quietly without Elia and Rhaenys looking.

He looked closely and notice that she has all the Targaryen features, white and purple eyes. Jaime knew that he has to hide the princess. He carried swiftly and quietly as he can.

He heard Elia screams and a child's cry.

He felt tears come out of his eyes. He failed them. No!

He knew that he has to return to the Iron Throne room. He left her there and ran back. He gave one last look at the princess in the bassinet one last time.

Eddard Stark had returned from Dorne at the Tower of joy where he fought off the Kingsguard. He was not expecting to find what he was hoping for. He found his sister, Lyanna laying there and dying from a birth fever. His nephew being born after she gave birth to him, the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen; now disguised as his baseborn son, Jon Snow.

He sighs out in sadness. However, he heard an infant child crying by the river. He halted his horse and went to see if someone is out there. He walked up there and saw an infant crying girl who is barely a day old. Yet he had seen Targaryen features.

This child belongs to the Targaryen family, but question is this. If there is a small chance for Robert to kill this child, so Ned decided that she will come to Winterfell with him and his 'son'.

First thing first, he needs to dye her hair black once she grows it.

What Ned didn't know is that this child is destined for great things.

* * *

**Inspired by "The Targaryen Siblings" By: A-book-geek**

**Sara 'Stark' aka Valaena Targaryen looks like 1a8f85a447f90634b21c47e3ad771eac **

**Note: It is short but don't worry more will come. This is my first sibling incest relationship with Jon Snow and OC. So, give me reviews and tell me comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Achievement of your happiness is the only moral purpose of your life, and that happiness, not pain or mindless self-indulgence, is the proof of your moral integrity, since it is the proof and the result of your loyalty to the achievement of your values."- Ayn Rand_

* * *

**I don't own Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jon Snow's eyes slowly opened as he feels movement on his bed. He noticed that Sara is in his bed again. Shifting and mumbling in her sleep. Jon knows that she has those dreams again. Father had told Jon that Starks were Green seers and Sara might inherit that from his brother Brandon Stark.

Sara Stark is Brandon Stark's child. Father told Jon that he married a common girl secretly and wanted to give up his rights to his position of heir of Winterfell. Sadly, that day never came when he died along with Rickard Stark.

Despite many still whispered Bastard child despite her father legally married to her common mother. She is the only one whom Jon is connected to. They are 17 winters already and Jon felt at peace with Sara. She is the only one he felt close as they are outcasts of Winterfell.

Sara has been always a sensitive child and often ran to Jon every time the words would hurt her deeply. Jon made himself a vow to shield her from the cruelty of the world.

'_Don't worry, Sara. I'll protect you!'_ Jon slowly moves to hold her in her sleep and she stilled, but relaxed in his arms.

She is his whole world. He can't remember a time when they were not together or separate.

When they were 9, Lady Stark believes it was high time that Sara is given separated rooms. Sara made a whole fuss about it and Jon wished that he could speak out on her behalf, but he knew that Lady Stark would not like it when he speaks.

Jon knew that every night Sara sneaks into his room and they were quiet as the mouse. Jon smiled happily that she went through the dark just to see him. Since then they have been closer than ever.

…

* * *

**Eddard Stark**

He stilled remember how he came home with two babes in his arms. He told Cat that Sara is the daughter of Brandon Stark and a common woman from the North whom he secretly married.

She is kind to Sara, but cruel to Jon Snow as he claims him his bastard.

Pat of him wished that he could tell Cat the truth, but he must not. This is his burden. His duty to protect them from Robert's wrath and Lannister's cruelty.

He noticed that Jon and Sara have always been close. Closer as any blood siblings should be. He knew that it is because they are blood. Jon inherited his blood from a northern mother, but a dragon's blood. Sara was wrapped in a silk blanket made from Dornish silk, but the Targaryens sigil on it. Right away, he knew that she is Rhaegar daughter. Yet he didn't care since they are children, but he is worried that they would be more than siblings. They don't know that they are truly related.

He knew that Targaryen follows the traditions into marrying their siblings. Sara is the most beautiful girl that anyone could see from afar. He must send her away to be married in the North where she could be safe. He knows that it will hurt Jon, but it is for the best.

(End of Eddard Stark)

….

* * *

**Winterfell**

"Go on Bran, Father is watching." Jon looked up and sees them together. "And your mother."

It started out as like any other day in Winterfell. Brandon Stark or 'Bran' as he would like to be called that name; is the third son of Eddard Stark if his mother not counting Jon Snow his half-brother. An arrow was released, but missed again. Bran got upset and stomp his foot in frustration at himself. His brothers Robb Stark the eldest and Heir, Jon Snow his half-brother and little Rickon Stark are all laughing at Brandon for missing his shot.

"Which one of you were marksmen at 10?" Ned said loudly at his sons that actually got them to stop laughing.

"Don't think too much?" Robb gave his helpful advice. An arrow was released passed them and they all turned, it was Arya Stark. She did a mock curtsey and Brandon got mad at her. He chased his sister around trying to catch her. They all laugh at their siblings' antics.

"Lord Stark" Rodrick called and he looked at him. It would seem that a deserter is caught. Ned had allowed his boys and Theon Greyjoy watching Ned behead the man.

"Ready the horse and send Bran with us." Rodrick nodded and went to get ready to leave.

"Ned, ten is too young." Catelyn protested.

"He won't be a boy forever. Winter is coming." Ned had spoken to her and left to get the boys and his daughter to join him. Jon went and pick up some arrows and allowed Rickon to help.

Jon looks up and saw Lady Stark.

She always stared down at him coldly, but it doesn't bother him not more. He saw Lady Stark turned away.

Jon let out puff of air. He was relief that she's gone.

At the wide open field Execution point

A deserter stands forward and said, "I know I had broken my oath. And I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but…I saw what I saw. I saw White walkers. People needed to know. If you get word to my family, tell them I am no coward. Tell them I'm sorry."

Jon whispered to Bran, "Don't look away. Father will know."

As his father brought Ice down to his neck as a clean cut, Bran jumped, but did not blink away. Jon is so proud of his little brother. He knows that Sara would be too. They all gotten on their horse and ridden away.

Jon heard his father speaking to Bran, "You understand why I did it?"

Bran answered, "Jon said he was a deserter."

Father asked him again, "But you understand why I had to kill him."

Bran paused for a moment, "Our way is the old way."

Lord Stark said to him like he always told them when they first saw his beheading of a deserter, "The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." Of course, he remembers it well. How could he forget?

Bran questioned father, "Is it true he saw the White Walkers?" Good question.

Father signed and said, "The White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years."

Bran questions him again, "So he was lying?"

Father just said, "A madman sees what he sees." Jon stood silently as he wonders.

They stopped in the middle of the road and saw a dead stag. Father order his men to investigate and walking down a path near the riverbank, they find the body of a full-grown female direwolf with five direwolf pups huddling close to her. Jon was in awed by it. No one has ever seen a Direwolf for years.

"It's a freak!" Theon Greyjoy shouted as he couldn't help but rolled his eyes.

Ned Stark kneeled down towards it and examined it, "It's a direwolf. Tough old beast."

Robb spoked out, "There are no direwolves south of the Wall."

Jon came a little closer and looked at the pups.

"Now there are five. You want to hold it?"

He saw his little brother; Bran takes the pup immediately and wraps it in his cloak.

"Where will they go?"

Rodrik Cassel told them, "They don't belong down here." Jon looked at him in shocked. No! He can't do that!

Father let out a resigned sigh and said, "Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother."

"Right, give it here!" Theon draws his dagger and grabs the pup from Bran. His brave little brother refused to let go his pup.

"No!"

Robb snarled angrily at Theon, "Put away your blade!"

Theon sneered at Robb, "I take orders from your father, not you." Jon stared at the sigil of direwolf when he heard his brother cried, "Please, Father!"

Father sounded solemn, "I'm sorry, Bran."

Jon stepped forward and is praying that it works in his favor, "Lord Stark? There are five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. They were meant to have them."

He looked at his father pleading to help his case.

Finally, he said, "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Robb and Bran smiled as they get to keep the pups.

Bran asked him, "What about you?"

Jon hated to say this, but he has to remind his brother that he will always be Snow. "I'm not a Stark. Get on."

He saw his brother looked down a bit. Jon asked, "What's wrong?"

"What about Sara? There's only five, but there is no six for her." Brandon looked at Jon as he was gloomed about it.

Jon smirked, "Perhaps she can help you raised it."

Bran smiled at him and quickly nodded. Jon knew that Sara will be disappointed, but he knows that bran will cheer her up by helping Rickon and Bran raised the pups together.

He notices something at the base of a tree and heads towards it.

Robb Stark, "What is it?"

Jon looked in shocked as he could believe his eyes. He straightens up, holding a not just one, but two direwolf pups, both albinos, but the female had a black crescent moon over her right eye and close to the forehead. They were huddled together when he found them and the red-eye one was determined to protect the black moon crescent pup one. It sort of fits that they reminded him of both he and Sara like that when they were young.

Theon smirked mocking him, "Ah, the runts of the litter! That one's yours, Snow and your Sara Stark no doubt."

Jon smirked at pups and ignores Greyjoy's taunts.

"Yes, they will always be together."

* * *

**Back to Winterfell**

Sara and Arya are at the needlepoint lessons. Sansa is prim and proper all the time, but to them this is useless technique to find them good husbands.

Sara is decent when it comes to sowing, but she prefers weaving which suppresses every weaver in the seven kingdoms.

It was like she made her creations come to life!

Sara's works involves many histories that she likes. The Winter kings, Aegon's conquest and her favorite the Wight Walkers.

She makes a shrugged off of the needlework.

It's been days since the boys came back from executing a deserter. He was spurting nonsense about white walkers are coming.

Sara wonders, perhaps the Wildings found a way to disguise themselves as White Walkers to scare them away.

However, one the bright side, they brought pups. Not just any ordinary pups, direwolf pups. Jon gave her a female that has a black crescent moon over the eye and on her forehead. She called her Artemis because of her moon mark.

Sara adored her pup. Jon's pup, Ghost seemed to be eager to play with Artemis more than the other pups.

They re-dyed her hair black again and she doesn't know why. Her Uncle said it's because Robert would not like her white hair since he could mistake her as Targaryen.

So, what she has purple eyes?!

They are like jewels like Jon had told her from every time people mocked her.

The King is coming and he is bringing his whole family with him. She heard from uncle that Jon Arryn is dead and he could be coming here to visit.

Sara shivered at the thought of royal family coming to Winterfell.

Arya tugged onto her sleeves as Sara snapped out of her daze to see that lessons are over. Sara looked down at her work and saw fallen stars at night.

'_Every time when I think about something else. My hands made stiches of fallen stars at night.'_ Sara sighs as she went out with Arya.

They went outside to greet the Royal family.

Sara stands behind the Starks and next to Jon Snow. True, she is a Stark, but her Uncle said that he wanted to shield her from eyes of Southern men.

Sara wonders why he is so dead set on shielding her from the eyes of men. Or perhaps it's because she is Brandon's only daughter who could produce a son and her husband would make it official heir should any of her cousin's died. Sara shudders at the thought of a cruel man would do to her.

Well, here they come.

* * *

**Here is a Chapter 1. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait. Things gotten busy as the heat is tougher, job are making me work and parties for Baby showers. Give reviews and comments.**


End file.
